


She Asked Me To

by PsychoVigilante



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Seducing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader lives in an apartment with her two extremely attractive childhood friends who thinks she's nothing but this naive, innocent girl. She's out to prove them wrong.





	She Asked Me To

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a celebration for my 2000 followers on tumblr! I'd like to thank you guys here on ao3 and tumblr for the amazing support you've given me. I love reading every one of your comments and I do read every single one. I'm currently on vacation so it'll have to wait before I respond to comments for now. Thank you again for motivating me to write!

You didn’t swear. You didn’t drop F bombs or S bombs, or anything, really. 

Which was probably one of the many reasons why Dick and Jason thought you were this innocent, pure, naive girl that they liked to make fun of. 

But honestly, you only dropped F bombs in your head, or below your breath. You dropped them when you watch Dick lick his lips after drinking juice, or when you saw Jason’s biceps ripple when he did his push ups. 

Yet, they treated you like a kid- even though you practically grew up with them. 

Your father- the Police Commissioner- was best friends with Bruce Wayne since young. They grew up together, studied together, and even fought crime together. Bruce helped from the shadows while your father became the face of Gotham’s police force. 

You were over at Wayne Manor a lot, from formal functions to casual sleepovers. It was like your second home. You even had a room for the times you decided to sleep over. 

So you grew up watching them from their cute, awkward teenage phases, to when they started _bulking_ up. 

And boy, did they bulk up. Especially since the vigilante life was so physically demanding. 

But just because you didn’t swear, or wear short skirts, and got straight As, or never had a boyfriend before, did _not_ mean you were completely innocent of dirty thoughts- especially when it came to the two very attractive childhood friends of yours. 

When the three of you turned into adults, in which now Dick and Jason both had moved on from being Robins, or anyone’s sidekick, and you entered university, you decided to get an apartment together. 

And then those little feelings of attraction towards your childhood friends became almost unbearable. Particularly since they still treated you like a kid. 

You knew how Jason looked at you. Someone to protect, someone pure, someone who was too innocent for him. He would even refrain from swearing in front of you!

And you knew how Dick looked at you. Someone’s baby daughter, someone naive, someone untainted by the world. Dick treated you a whole other level more protective than Jason. He’d question every single guy you mentioned in a conversation. 

You hated it. 

You hated that sometimes you would walk into the room and both of them were _giggling_ over something on Jason’s phone. 

And when you asked what was so funny, they just shook their heads. 

“Nothing you should know,” Dick said. 

“Or _see_ ,” Jason added.

Whenever you argued back with them, Dick would just get up and kiss you on the forehead before simply walking away. Jason would compliment you, on how _pretty_ you looked that day.

But to be completely fair to the both of them, you never really watched porn. Once or twice when you were curious. And you never masturbated either. You tried to one time, but got so frustrated that you couldn’t experience the “orgasm” everyone raved about, and gave up. 

But hell, did those two boys made you _feel_ things. You’ve fantasized about Jason throwing you over his strong shoulders in a fireman’s carry, spanking you as he walked towards the bedroom. Or running your fingers through Dick’s soft waves as he kissed in between your thighs. Or even both of them, at the same time! 

Day by day, you had to suffer from their frustrating behavior towards you, and also how sexually frustrated you were towards them. 

Finally, you broke. After a lot of thinking, you decided to up your game and try to get rid of that image they had of you once and for all- and perhaps try to satisfy your own needs at the same time. 

You thought you were probably in over your head- but you didn’t care. You were tired of being excluded all the time. 

Both of them treated you like you were some pure naive child who has never had a single dirty thought before. But which one of them could you convince otherwise? 

Dick _liked_ women. A lot. During normal circumstances, you could probably successfully seduce him. But it wasn’t a normal circumstance. Jason was more reserved and conservative. Women were not a priority on his list at all. Thinking back… Did he ever even have a proper girlfriend? 

You weighed out the options. Which one of them would you ask? 

You decided on Jason. While he was not really with women much, he was far less restrictive than Dick. Jason was always flexible when it came to morality, always looking at a case by case basis to justify crossing a line rather than making a decision based on a general, umbrella term. 

So you sat down with him on the sofa while you watched TV, and snuggled up to him for a cuddle. He automatically put an arm around you. Dick went out half an hour ago, leaving the two of you alone in the apartment. 

Your heart was beating so hard in your chest, that you could almost feel it thumping against your ribcage. You gulped. 

“H-hey Jason?” you quietly called out. 

“Hmm?” he replied, eyes fixated on the comedy he’d already seen. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” you looked up at him through your eyelashes. 

You saw him frown in surprise at your question. “Of course you are. You’re gorgeous,” he replied, like it was the most obvious thing, “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” you quickly looked away, and rested your head on his chest. 

You weren’t sure what to do next. How should you bring it up? You couldn’t just outright say it. You were so nervous, your palms were getting sweaty. Your brain was going on overdrive. 

“Hey, uhm, could you stop that, please?” he suddenly said. 

You weren’t sure what he was talking about until you realised that you were bunching up and playing with his denim jeans, fidgeting. 

“Oh, sorry,” you let go.

“It’s okay, it’s just a bit… distracting,” he assured you. 

Ten minutes passed. 

“Are you okay?” Jason said out loud, grabbing your shoulder with the arm he had around you and made you look at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you faked a smile. 

“You seem tense, and anxious,” he pointed out, “You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t judge.” 

“You sure?” you hesitated. 

“Of course,” he smiled. 

Those bright blue eyes never showed any lie. 

“I want you to kiss me,” you flat out demanded, mentally slapping yourself- even though you have always been a direct woman. 

Jason’s eyes widen in shock, “You want- what?”

“I… want you to kiss me,” you repeated, less confident. 

He looked speechless, mouth gaping. “Not that I don’t find you attractive, sweetheart,” he began, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, “But why all of a sudden?”

“It’s not all of a sudden,” you admitted, “It’s just- I get so frustrated with you guys. You guys treat me like a kid. I’ve seen porn before- once or twice. And I- I’ve touched myself. Once. But you guys act like I’m so innocent, and it’s annoying, because all this time I’ve always wanted you guys to- to…”

You bit your lip. 

“To what?” he urged. 

“To do stuff to me,” you looked away, turning red. 

The sound of the laugh tracks from the show filled the room. 

“Sweetheart,” he broke the silence, “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.”

You almost growled. 

“See? This is what I mean!” you argued exasperatedly, “I’m an adult, Jason! Not some 15 year old! I know what I want!”

“And what _do_ you want?” he looked at you condescendingly. 

“You know,” you trailed off. 

“I don’t,” he said, “You need to tell me specifically.”

You finally looked at him, and saw that his expression had changed. His blue eyes had been engulfed by his dilated pupils, his lips in a tight line. 

“Kiss me, and… more,” you said quietly. 

“More?” he urged. 

“Why do you have to make me say it?” you pouted and crossed your arms. 

“Well,” he shifted closer to you and gave you a smirk, “If you can’t even say what you actually mean, you’re not going to convince anyone you’re not innocent, sweetheart.”

Shit, he had a point. 

But before you could even attempt to think of what you could say to him, he shifted away from you to distance himself, and turned back to the TV. 

“No,” he stated. 

“But-” 

“Unless you prove yourself to me,” he said, attention still towards the show, “Then no.” 

“Prove myself to you?” you asked, “How? What do you mean by that.” 

He simply shrugged. And with that, you knew the conversation was already over. 

So you crossed your arms and pouted to yourself, sitting down next to him and watched the show like a good girl. 

***   
You stared at yourself in the mirror the next morning, wearing your usual clothes- a long-sleeved turtleneck and an A line skirt. 

You frowned. 

If you were going to convince Jason, this wouldn't do. 

You rummaged through your wardrobe, making a big mess in the process, to find something enticing. You settled with a loose white tank top that you kept for working out, and a pair of black tights that stuck to you like second skin. 

Yes, this was more enticing. But in the end, you would look like you were just going to work out. So you decided to lose the bra. It's not like you were planning to go out anyway. 

Pleased with yourself, you smacked on some lipgloss and let down your hair, and walked out of your room and into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. 

When Jason came out of his room, with a bed head that made him somehow even more attractive, he stopped in his tracks when he saw you, looking up and down your body. You simply raised an eyebrow at him. 

He gave you a knowing smirk, and walked away without saying a word, sitting on the sofa and switching on the morning cartoons on the TV. 

You turned back to the eggs you were scrambling, frustrated by his rejection. 

Only a minute later, Dick appeared, his usual soft locks tangled in a mess. 

“Mornin’,” he yawned as he walked over to the cabinet next to you to take out his box of cereal. Only when he grabbed the milk from the fridge did he look at you with half open eyes. 

“You look different somehow,” he rubbed an eye. 

You internally rolled your eyes. This guy trained under Batman, one of the greatest detectives ever?

“What do you mean?” you smiled innocently instead. 

He paused for a second, and then his eyes widen, a red tinge starting at his cheeks. 

“U-uh, I think- uh- your hair looks great today,” he sputtered, immediately turning away and continued with his cereal. 

You shrugged and plated your eggs. 

“Do you want me to make you some eggs and bacon too, Jay?” you called out to him. 

“Yeah, sure,” he said back. 

“Why do you make eggs for Jason but not for me?” Dick pouted at you. 

“Well, you already have your cereal,” you pointed out. 

“What if I want some too?” 

“Do you?” you raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, no, not really,” he replied. 

“Mhmm,” you sassed back. 

Once you were finished, you walked over with two plates in your hands to sit next to Jason. Dick went back inside his room to take a shower. 

“Eggs are great,” Jason mumbled with his mouth full. 

“I know,” you happily gobbled yours down. 

“Is this supposed to convince me?” he casually added. 

“The eggs? Yeah, sure it is,” you smirked. 

“I was talking about the clearly obscene way you dressed today,” he chuckled, “But, sure, let’s talk about the eggs instead.”

“There’s nothing obscene about a woman just wanting to be comfortable in her own home, Jason,” you retorted. 

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, “But you know what I think?”

He turned to look at you in the eye. Suddenly, you felt exposed- like he was scrutinizing every single part of you in detail with just one look. 

“What?” you breathed, your breath slightly hitching.

“I think you need to try harder,” he grinned. With a smug wink, he turned back to his cartoons. 

You reeled in your annoyance and your unending hatred of losing, and went to the sink to wash your plate and recollect your thoughts. 

Seduction, seduction. What was the main strategy? 

You figured body language would play a big deal. It worked for corporate interviews, or trying to convince someone of something. Good body language was the discreet method to subconsciously get someone to do things your way. 

You sat back next to Jason. 

But before you could do anything, Dick came back and joined the two of you, sandwiching you in the middle, and he continued to hover over you the whole damn day until it was time for both him and Jason to go for patrol. 

You just couldn’t risk for Dick to figure out what you were doing. As blur as he is in the morning, you knew he had a sharp eye and excellent detective work. It was one of the cons of living with Dick- just the same as it probably was with Bruce. You felt like you were an open book. 

As kind and forgiving as Dick was, you knew he would blow a fuse if he ever found out. And honestly? You’ve seen Dick angry before. It wasn’t pretty. 

So you decided to play it safe and wait for another day. 

***  
“Argh!” you frustratedly yell at the pile of clothes on the bed. 

It was a new day, and your plan to seduce Jason was still ongoing. The problem was, you didn’t have any clothes that would help you with your goal. It was just piles of normal t-shirts, and turtlenecks, and sweaters. You didn’t have anything that could show off just a tease of your cleavage, or anything that could cling onto the shape of your hips. 

So you put on a tank top that was supposed to be a camisole, with the skinniest jeans you could find, and grabbed your keys to head to the mall to do some shopping. 

“I’m heading to the mall, guys,” you announced on your way out. 

“Woah, woah, hang on a minute,” Jason called after you, “I wanna go too.”

“What?” you spun around, facing the two of them. Dick was on the couch, and Jason was on the kitchen island. 

“I wanna go, give me a sec,” Jason got up and dashed to his room. 

“You as well?” you raised an eyebrow to Dick. 

“Nah, I’ll pass,” he replied without looking at you.

You stood there awkwardly, waiting for Jason- who came out just a few seconds after. 

“Got my wallet,” he said, “Let’s go.”

You were going to turn around to leave already, but suddenly, Dick called out. 

“Jason.”

You knew that voice. It was Dick’s voice of authority, the way he called out the members of the Titans, giving them instructions. You’ve overheard him whenever you sneaked around in the cave, or when he was over the phone. 

And whenever he used that voice, he seemed bigger. Even if he was just sitting down wearing nothing but a t-shirt and sweatpants, there was an aura of looming intensity that reminded you exactly of Batman. 

Like he was looking down at you, sizing you up. It made you feel like a child in the presence of a school principal, shrinking at the authority. 

Both you and Jason stopped in your tracks to look at him, the air in the room suddenly growing increasingly tense. You saw him staring intensely at Jason, then his cold blue eyes flickered to you for just a moment, causing your breath to hitch, and then back at him. 

“Understood?” he grit. 

You glanced at Jason, whom you noticed was clenching his jaw, glaring back, his stance stiff. 

“I said,” Dick growled, “Do you understand?”

You saw Jason close his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Whatever,” he shrugged, relaxing and turning towards the door, “Let’s go.”

Once you two were in the car, you voiced out your curiosity. 

“What the hell was that about?” you asked, turning on the engine of your beloved Wrangler you bought for second hand, all using your own hard earned money over the summers you worked at an ice cream shop. 

“Dunno,” he looked outside. 

“Come on, don’t do that,” you groaned, “What was it about?”

“None of your business,” he stated. 

Your right eye twitched in annoyance. 

“Fine,” you conceded, “Keep your secrets.”

The rest of the way was just the sound of music coming from the radio. 

“What were you going to buy anyway?” Jason slammed your car door shut.

You gave him a glare for using excessive force. 

“Sorry,” he apologised, giving you a sheepish look. 

“I need to do some shopping,” you said, walking next to him in the parking lot towards the entrance. 

“What kinda shopping?” 

“Clothes, underwear,” you listed down, “Stuff like that.”

“Cool.”

“You?” 

“Huh?”

“What’re you here to get?” you asked again. Now that you have entered the mall, you rolled your eyes at the stares he got from both men and women. 

“Nothing,” he shrugged. You stopped in your tracks. 

“You mean you came here just to follow me?” you gaped. 

“Yeah,” he said absentmindedly, “I was bored. Didn’t wanna be stuck home with Golden Boy.”

“So you’re just going to follow me around while I shop?” you asked again. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. 

Time slowed down for you as your brain started processing the thought of Jason- the man you were currently trying to seduce- following you around as you purposely shopped for more revealing clothes. You thought of the strategies you could approach, the different methods in convincing him you weren’t as innocent as you seemed. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Jason started snapping his fingers in front of your face, snapping you out of your head. 

You quickly hid the smirk you didn’t realise you had. 

“Ahem,” you cleared your throat, “Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking of where to go first.”

You thought of building the momentum, starting small and then increasingly getting more daring as you go from shop to shop. 

“Okay, I’ve decided, let’s go,” you grabbed his arm and pulled you with him. 

The first shop you went for was just your ordinary Forever 21. You took your time going through the racks of clothes, with Jason just silently following you from behind. You noticed out of the corner of your eye, a group of girls around your age pointing at Jason and whispering to each other. 

You felt slightly annoyed at that. 

You turned towards him and gave him a charming smile. 

“Do you wanna follow me to the fitting rooms? I want to see your opinion on some of these,” you looked at him. 

“W-what?” he sputtered, “Like, inside?”

“No, you stupid head,” you rolled your eyes, “Just wait outside the door while I change and then tell me what you think of the clothes.”

“Oh,” his eyes widen at the realisation, “Yeah, sure.”

You sent some side shade at the girls while walking to the fitting room, with Jason tailing behind you. 

You got in, and changed into a tight long-sleeved white ribbed bodysuit with a low cut that showed off some of your cleavage. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and gave your hair a little ruffle to add some volume. 

“What do you think?” you said as you opened the door to the changing room. 

Jason, who was leaning against the door at the time, stumbled. Once he steadied himself, he looked at you up and down, his mouth suddenly slightly slack. 

And then, he looked at you in the eye. 

“I see what you’re trying to do,” he chuckled darkly. 

“Asking for your opinion?” you smiled innocently. 

He stared at you for a few moments, his expression growing darker, before- 

“It looks great,” he simply grinned.

“Cool, I still have a few more,” you told him, closing the door to change again. 

This time, it was a maroon bodycon dress that clung onto your frame, showing off your curves. You opened the door again. 

“This?” you smiled sweetly. 

You noticed he swallowed hard. 

“Looks cool,” he tried to play it off. 

You smirked to yourself as you changed. You didn’t realise it would be that easy. You were only at your first shop. 

You bought the clothes and went on to other shops, as Jason followed behind you obediently, but most surprisingly, silently. He would usually make fun of random people in public quietly to you, but this time there wasn’t a peep from him as he walked with you, carrying your shopping bags for you. 

By the time you reached Victoria’s Secret, you had already bought an array of new clothes your father would frown at if he saw you wearing them. 

“Uh- you still want me to follow you inside?” Jason stopped you right before you went into the shop, glancing around inside with wide eyes. 

“Yes, I want to know your opinion,” you said. 

“On bras?” he asked incredulously. 

“They sell other things than just bras, Jason,” you rolled your eyes, “Like underwear and cute pyjamas. Come on.”

“We both know why you’re actually doing this for,” he said quietly to you, his usual tight lip forming into a smirk.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you acted dumb, “Just come _on_.”

You grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside the shop. 

While you sifted through the items, you could sense that Jason was fidgeting behind you. 

“People are staring at me,” he whispered to you, “I don’t think they like it that I’m here. I should go.”

“They’re staring at you because they want you to fuck them, Jason,” you hissed back, obviously annoyed at the women who were checking him out. 

“Woah, did you just say fuck?” he gaped. 

“Yes, I say fuck now. Come on, let’s get away from these fucking vultures,” you muttered, bringing him towards the fitting rooms. 

“Are you jealous?” he poked at your ribs. 

“Why would I be?” you glared at him. 

“Because you like me,” he grinned, “You don’t want other women to look at me.”

“It’s a free country,” you shrugged, trying to wipe the irritation off your face. 

You closed the doors and changed into a red satin camisole top with black lace that embroidered the edges of the V-neckline. You could wear it as an actual camisole, or to bed. You found that it was so comfortable, that you thought of actually wearing it everywhere you went. You paired it by slipping on a lacy black brazilian panties over your thongs. 

You admired yourself in the mirror. You have never looked so sexy before. As narcissistic as it sounded in your head, you thought that even you wouldn’t be able to resist yourself. 

You opened the door to show it off to Jason. You expected him to drop his jaw, or make a loud comical swallow. 

But he wasn’t there. 

“Jason?” you frowned, popping your head out to see if he was in the fitting rooms at all. But all you got back were raised eyebrows of women waiting in line. 

You closed the door, grumbling to yourself. You tried on a few bras, some nightgowns, matching pyjamas, and some panties before you decided which ones you were getting. You paid for your stuff and then walked out, noticing Jason was outside looking at his phone, leaning against a pillar, waiting for you with your shopping bags on the floor. 

“Thanks for ditching me, you jerkface,” you crossed your arms at him. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he apologized, “But there were suddenly so many women in there, and they were all just _staring_ at me like I was some sort of creep. I didn’t feel comfortable so I left.”

“Trust me, Jason,” you sighed, feeling a little guilty for putting him in that situation, “They didn’t think you were a creep. It’s fine. I got everything I need. Let’s head back.”

“Yeah, who knew shopping would be so tiring,” he huffed in exaggeration. 

“I’m surprised you’re not used to a little bit of physical activity, despite your, you know,” you teased.

“Entertaining you and beating people up are two completely different workouts, sweetheart,” he chuckled. 

You laughed, slapping his arm lightly. You slowed down your pace a little bit, and put your arm around his bicep. 

“Thanks for dealing with me today, Jason,” you tugged his arm down and tiptoed for a quick kiss on the cheek. 

He widen his eyes in surprise, but quickly got himself together, giving you a smile.

“No problem, princess,” he winked, “You’re getting me pizza tonight.”

You tried to ignore the butterflies that suddenly appeared in your tummy at the wink. 

“Sure,” you grinned. 

***

“Pizza?” Dick tilted his head in confusion when you got back and Jason dumped your shopping bags on the floor of the living room.

“Yup, I’m getting pizza for us,” you announced, dialling the number. 

“What’s the occasion?” you saw Dick raised his eyebrows at the number of clothes you bought. 

“I promised Jason I’d treat him to pizza for-”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jason shake his head violently at you, mouthing “no”. 

But unfortunately before you registered what was happening, you finished your sentence. 

“- helping me choose my clothes..?” 

Dick straightened up and crossed his arms. 

“Helping you choose your clothes?” he repeated. 

“Yeah, I wanted his opinion on them,” you shrugged, “Yes, hello, I’d like 2 large pizzas please?”

You gave your order to the woman on the other line, all the while eyeing Dick as he reached into a shopping bag and took out an article of clothing. 

“Pepperoni, extra cheese- Dick, what are you doing?” you hissed. 

He brought out tight spaghetti strap bodysuit with a floral design you got at Cotton On. 

“You followed her into the fitting room?” Dick asked Jason. 

“She asked me to,” he shrugged casually, though his eyes were narrowed in cautiousness. 

“Yes, that will be all, thank you,” you put down your phone and snatched the top from Dick, “Privacy, Dick, ever heard of it?”

“She. Asked. You. To?” Dick ignored you and stared down Jason. 

“Yes, she did,” Jason stared back, unblinking. 

You looked back and forth at the two of them. 

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but please leave me out of it,” you sighed, grabbing all the bags to put away. 

“Is that a Victoria’s Secret bag?” Dick stopped you. 

“What of it?” you responded, a little too defensive. 

Dick gave you a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “And did you ask Jason his opinion on those as well?”

“Well, yes- but, but, but,” you quickly added when you saw a flash of anger in Dick’s eyes, “He bailed out on me while I was in the fitting room. He said he felt uncomfortable. So…”

“Did he now?” Dick huffed and looked at Jason again, “Good.”

“Good?” Jason scoffed, “I don’t need your approval.”

Just when you thought it was normal again between the two of them, suddenly Dick straightened up and walked slowly closer to Jason. 

“I think you’ll find that you do,” he muttered coldly. 

5 seconds of deafening silence passed.

Jason was the first to break the staring contest, rolling his eyes and adding a “Whatever” under his breath. 

You quickly brought all your things to your room before the situation escalated again. 

You thought it was a bit odd, considering that they usually got along. Sure, they would have disagreements like the one before, especially since Dick was commanding and Jason didn’t like being told what to do. 

Yet, they managed to keep a good relationship. Something must have triggered this. Perhaps they were both stressed about their vigilante life which you knew little of. 

You shook your head. 

You took a warm shower while waiting for pizza. You did buy some new toiletries from Bath and Body Works, and you did read somewhere that men loved a woman’s _smell_. Before this, your shampoo and body wash were a normal florally scent. This time, you bought vanilla, chocolate, and cinnamon pumpkin- all scientifically proven to arouse men. 

You changed into a loose, thin, and most of all, comfortable top paired with a high waisted booty shorts you bought earlier, and then head outside. 

Just as you entered the living room, the doorbell rang. 

“I'll get it,” you said, taking the money you left on the kitchen counter. 

“Not in _that_ you're not,” Dick hurriedly snatched the money from you and head towards the door to deal with the pizza. 

“You're really tryin’ aren't you,” Jason whispered in your ear out of nowhere, causing you to jump. 

You turned to him and saw his glance move quickly from your breasts- you weren't wearing a bra- to meet your eyes. 

You just gave him a flirty wink, and then turned back to help Dick with the pizza. 

The rest of the night, the three of you sat in the living room and ate, bickering over which movie to watch on Netflix. All the while, you noticed Jason giving you subtle looks. 

Sometimes you caught him staring at your lips, sometimes your breasts. His touches were more frequent too. He would casually rest his hand on your knee, but then also casually take it away. You made it a point to also lean closer to him, brush your feet against his legs, draw attention to your mouth by licking your lips after drinking coke. 

You just prayed to whatever deity up there that Dick didn't notice too. 

***

After about a week of teasing Jason as much as you could, you honestly respected him for having that much willpower to resist you. 

You wanted to give up, but felt like it would be such a waste of effort if you did. 

So one night, when Dick left to run some errands, you decided to have one last go at Jason.

You changed into the red satin camisole with black lace and a pair of satin sleeping shorts. You busied yourself in the kitchen, making yourself some pressed juice. You then silently sat next to Jason on the sofa, and crossed your legs. 

“You really don’t give up, do you?” you heard him say without taking his eyes off the TV. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” you responded, sipping on the glass of cold juice. 

He hummed, but then scooted closer to you and put his arm behind your head. Your heart started hammering at his action. 

You honestly were going to give up. You could get reactions out of him the past few days but you thought he had his mind set about not wanting to do anything with you. 

But that gesture? It gave you hope. And then you started getting nervous. You put the glass on the coffee table.

You felt him lean in, his breath tickling your ear. 

“You smell really good,” he purred, “You’ve smelled really good for a while now. Drove me crazy. Fucking intoxicating.”

“T-thanks,” you stammered, “It’s my lotion.”

“Is it now?” he whispered, before taking a long lick from the base of your neck to your earlobe. 

You sighed, and tilted your head to the side to give him better access. 

“Tell me,” he continued, “What do you actually want from me, sweetheart?”

“I- I told you already,” you gulped. 

“Tell me again,” he growled as he nipped your ear, his other arm snaking around your waist. 

“I want you to kiss me, and like, do the other stuff, too,” you tried. 

“Other stuff?” he chuckled, “Oh, baby, if you aren’t specific with me, I wouldn’t know what you want me to do.”

His hand went from your waist to your chin, tilting your head up to meet him in the eye. His lids were hooded, his pupils dilated, and he looked overall just absolutely _enticing_. 

“Or when to stop,” he gave you a dark smirk. 

And then, he leapt on top of you, pushing you down on the sofa. You gasped. He was hovering just above you with a cheeky glint in his eye. 

“So you better tell me what you want, angel,” he whispered. 

“I want you to have sex with me,” you squeaked nervously. 

“And for how long have you wanted this?” he interrogated. 

“Long,” you breathed, “A year.”

“Hmm,” hummed, “And what about Dick?”

“What?”

“Did you ever want to have sex with Dick, too?” he continued. 

You weren’t sure what to say. 

“Y-yeah,” you mumbled, “Both of you. I’ve wanted both of you.”

“That makes me kind of jealous,” he grumbled. 

“I like both of you equally,” you tried to explain. 

“So why did you ask me?” he leaned in to kiss your neck, “Did you think I was an easier target as compared to Dick?”

“Uhm…”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, “Well, you’re not wrong. Golden Boy would never have touched you, as much as he wants to.”

“H-he wants to?” you asked, surprised. 

“You’ve never noticed? Both of us do,” he started nibbling on your earlobe, “See? This is why we both think you’re so innocent.”

His hand slid under your tank top. Your breath hitched. 

“So naive,” it continued slowly upwards, and then dipped behind your back. 

“So pure,” he unhooked your bra swiftly with precision, sliding it off your arms smoothly before tossing it away, and went back to your waist, drawing circles in your skin with his thumb. 

“I- I’m not,” you still tried to argue back, even when your head was hazy and it was hard to think. 

“Were you telling the truth before, baby?” he asked again, “Have you really watched porn?”

“Yes, but only once or twice. I didn’t like it,” you answered truthfully.

“And how about touching yourself?” he brought a hand to your breast, cupping and squeezing.

“Once,” you gasped when he pinched a nipple. 

“Did you come?” he wondered. 

But before you could answer, you felt his chapped lips on yours. You melted in his mouth, feeling his tongue push into yours, before he broke away. 

“Did you?”

“Huh?” you forgot what he asked. 

“I asked you if you came when you touched yourself,” he repeated. 

“N-no”, you struggled to keep up, “I didn’t know how and gave up after that.”

He chuckled at first, but then- 

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll make you come so hard you’ll be able to feel it for _days_ ,” he growled in your ear. 

You felt the heat shoot to your centre at that, and then continued to kiss you. 

It wasn’t your first kiss. Your first was with some dumb boy in junior high, on a dare, and who wasn’t very good at it. It felt more like he was licking your face rather than kissing you. 

But Jason was obviously experienced, since only his kisses had you going absolutely crazy. The way he nipped and bit at your lower lip, the way his tongue explored your mouth, the way he made small grunts when you pushed your tongue against his. 

Hell, even the way he tasted. He tasted like the brownies he was probably munching on before, and a very faint taste of- 

You broke the kiss. “I thought you told me you quit smoking,” you frowned. 

“I sneak in one or two sometimes,” he looked at you sheepishly, “I smoke way less, that’s for sure.”

You rolled your eyes and tugged on his shirt. “Take this off,” you pouted. 

He grinned at you and obliged. 

Seeing Jason on top of you without his shirt on almost made you moan. He looked like he was sculpted from marble, his bulky build giving off a dominating aura. You ran your fingers down his chest. 

“Like what you see, babe?” he smirked. 

“Just continue what you were doing,” you demanded, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. 

He leaned down again and attacked your lips with his, his tongue forcing your lips apart, and he started fucking you with his tongue, the motion making you even more light headed. You felt his hands dip lower and lower down your body, until he reached your pyjama shorts that had hiked up high enough for him to massage your exposed ass. 

You parted your legs. 

You felt him smile against your mouth as he dipped into your waistband and cupped your sex. 

Suddenly, he jolted up in surprise, his hand still down your pants. 

“W-wh- why are you shaved?” he sputtered. 

“Waxed,” you clarified. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I’m waxed, not shaved,” you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“Okay,” he started slowly, “Why?”

“Well, I thought you might like it that way,” you mumbled, “And I think I will continue even after this. I like the feeling.”

Jason looked like a gaping fish. 

“Y-you’ve been really planning this, huh?” he gave you a breathy laugh. 

“Yeah,” you said, suddenly unsure of yourself, “I told you. I’m not that innocent.”

“No, I guess you’re not,” he admitted, still in disbelief, “Besides, I can _feel_ how naughty you actually are.”

He slipped a finger between your folds, and started to run it up and down, but not touching you _there_.

You bit your lip, trying not to moan. 

“You’re soaking wet,” he croaked. He stopped, and then without warning, swiftly took your shorts off, exposing your cunt to the cold air. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “Fuck, you look so fucking beautiful. So fucking sexy.”

He bent down over you and kissed you again, this time with his hands between your legs, ever so lightly teasing your clit. 

“You like what I’m doing, sweetheart?” he purred, “Did you feel this good when you were touching yourself?”

“N-no,” you trembled. 

It felt totally different as compared to when you were touching yourself. You remember your movements were unsure, inexperienced, and you definitely weren’t as wet as you were now. 

You moaned into Jason’s mouth, unable to control yourself.

Somewhere in the background, you thought you heard a jingle of keys. 

The white hot pleasure you felt in between your legs were consuming you, and you forgot where you were, and what was happening. 

Because now, Jason was rutting into your thigh, and the feel of his hard on against you turned you on even more. 

A light creak. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing to her?!” you heard a bellow.

Suddenly, Jason disappeared from on top of you, and you heard a crash.

It happened so fast, that you weren’t sure what was happening at all. 

Because suddenly, Jason was being choked against the wall by Dick’s strong forearm, with a bloody cut on his lip. 

“Explain yourself, Todd!” Dick shouted, cutting off even more air supply as Jason turned purple. “I gave you a warning! You said you understood. Didn’t you?!”

“Dick, no!” you shouted, “Stop it!”

Dick ignored you. 

You’ve never seen Dick like this before. His eyes were burning hot in fury, his usually kind and patient face twisted into a scowl. 

“S-sh-ask-her,” Jason choked incoherently. 

“Dick, stop!” you yelled, “It was me! I asked him to! Let him go!”

Dick released Jason, who was then gasping for air, holding his neck. 

“Explain,” Dick grit. 

“S-she asked me to,” Jason sputtered. 

“So just because she asked you to, you did?” Dick growled, “Not good enough, Jason.”

“She wanted me to kiss her, and sleep with her. Why do you think she bought all those clothes? She was trying to seduce me,” Jason gave a humorless laugh, still trying to catch his breath, “She- she wanted you as well.”

“What?” Dick snapped. 

“She chose me because I was the easier target,” Jason gave him a smug grin, wiping the blood from his lip, despite the current situation, “But she wanted you as well.”

Finally, Dick looked at you, anger still evident in his eyes. You wanted to cower. 

“Is this true?” he quietly asked. 

You nodded frantically. 

Dick closed his eyes and squeezed his temples. 

Then, he walked over to you to the sofa and towered over you, the same cold look in his eyes which raked all over your body. 

He made you suddenly conscious of what you were wearing- just your satin camisole without a bra on, and no pants. You squeezed your legs together at an attempt to regain a bit of modesty, and looked down at your fumbling fingers to avoid his eyes. 

Dick reached out to your chin, tilting your head up to meet him. He pressed his thumb against your lips. You opened your mouth, granting his thumb access, and then you started sucking lightly on it. 

You saw his lips part. 

Then, he snatched his hand back, cursing. 

“Fuck.”

He walked to a one seater couch opposite of the one you were currently sitting on, and collapsed in it. 

The silence was deafening. Then-

“Continue,” he commanded. 

Your eyes widen in shock. “W-what?”

Dick looked over at Jason, who was leaning against the wall. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he told him. 

“Gladly,” Jason smirked, and walked over towards you. 

You looked up at Jason in confusion. 

“Spread your legs baby,” he softly instructed, “Let’s show Dick what we meant earlier, okay?”

You pursed your lips and looked at Dick, who was watching you intensely. You felt a wave of heat bubble in your tummy. Now that Dick was watching, you felt even more turned on. 

Slowly, you opened your legs. 

You heard Dick inhaled a sharp breath. 

“See, Dick?” Jason said, “She said she _waxed_ for us. What a sweetheart, huh?”

Dick clenched his jaw, still remaining silent. 

Jason kneeled in front of you between your legs, blocking your view of Dick, and kissed you softly. 

“Is he mad?” you whispered to him.

“Dick? Far from it,” Jason chuckled. 

You didn’t get what was funny. Dick definitely _looked_ mad. 

Jason lifted the hem of your top and over your head. Now completely naked, you felt too exposed, and started blushing. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Jason nibbled on your nipple, “You looked absolutely gorgeous.”

You gulped and glanced at Dick, who still sat there, unmoving, his hands clenched into fists. But you looked at his crotch, and saw his hard on straining against his jeans, it gave you more confidence. 

All the while, Jason went lower, trailing kisses on your stomach, your navel, the middle of your hips, and then finally, one small feathery kiss on your clit. 

“You want me to eat you out, babe?” he asked from in between your thighs. 

You bit your lip and nodded.

You gasped when you felt him lick a line from your hole to your clit. He licked again, and again, and then on the fourth time, he started to slowly draw circles with his wet, warm tongue on your clit. Your eyes fluttered close, and you let out a soft sigh. 

“She tastes so good, Dick,” he hummed in your heat in between licks. You felt your face heat up, refusing to open your eyes as Dick left Jason unanswered. 

You felt a finger prod your opening, slowly pushing itself in. 

“Jason,” you groaned, automatically running your hands into his soft raven hair, pulling him closer to your heat for more stimulation. 

He started to fuck you slowly with his finger, all the while lapping at your clit. 

The simultaneous pleasure from your clit and from your core made you feel dizzy. You felt yourself panting, your heart beating faster and faster. But it wasn’t enough. You wanted _more_. 

You heard the sound of a belt buckle, but what Jason was doing to you in between your legs took your attention from everything else. You were bucking your hips, grinding your pussy on his mouth. 

He put a second finger into you. 

You whined at the unfamiliar yet delicious stretch of your pussy as he started to pump his fingers you faster and faster, all the while never neglecting your clit. 

“Fuck, Jason!” you panted, your eyes shut due to the building pleasure. 

You heard a deep rumble from Jason. 

“Look, Dick, I made her say ‘fuck’,” he teased. 

Jason gave Dick a chuckle of acknowledgement, then, he started to _curl_ his fingers, reaching deep inside of you to press onto your spot. 

You were completely lost for words at that point, feeling your walls clench tighter and tighter, the heat building higher and higher, and your heart beating against your chest even stronger. 

“Fuck,” you heard someone curse. It couldn’t have been Jason since his mouth was occupied. 

You opened your eyes and saw Dick with his cock out of his jeans, leaking and throbbing red, his lips parted, his forehead covered with a sheen of sweat. 

You lost it. 

You felt wave after wave of white hot pleasure crash onto you, the muscles of your pussy fluttering around Jason’s fingers as he lapped up your juicy cunt. 

Jason was still licking you, softly, gently, his fingers slowly rocking in and out of your hole as you came down from your high. 

“Fuck,” you breathed, collapsing back onto the sofa. You felt Jason climb on top of you, and kissed you. 

Now, you tasted yourself on his lips. You would be lying if you said you didn’t find that absolutely erotic. 

“Why don’t you ask Dick to teach you how to suck cock, baby girl?” he suggested, “You want that?”

“No,” Dick spoke for the first time.

You turned your head to the side and looked at him. He was shirtless now, leaning forward with his chin on his knuckles and his elbows on his thighs. His cock was still out, still throbbing against his stomach, leaking even more than before. But you never saw him touch it. 

“I can’t let myself have all the fun,” Jason told him. 

Dick just bore into his eyes. 

Then, Jason shrugged and climbed off you only to sit down on the sofa. 

“Come here, in between my legs, princess,” he instructed. 

You were already up, and walked to Jason immediately. But then- 

“No,” Dick said again. You were blocking Jason’s vision of Dick, so he tilted his head to the side to look at him. 

“You get up, stand there and face the window,” Dick instructed in a voice you’ve heard before. He was different when he was giving commands, and you always found it so dangerously exciting. 

“And you,” he narrowed his eyes at you, “Get on your knees in front of him.”

The two of you obeyed. You were surprised Jason didn’t argue. He usually hated being told what to do. 

Now Jason was standing, his right side towards Dick. You kneeled in front of Jason, gulping at the sight of his hard cock straining against his denim in an almost perfect outline. You understood now why Dick told the two of you to get in that position- it was so he could get a clear view of the both of you from the side. 

Then, the two of you turned to look at Dick, as if waiting for him to give the green light. It somehow felt natural to let him take the lead. 

He leaned back into the sofa, his hands behind his head, an eyebrow raised as if he was saying “What are you waiting for?”

You looked up to Jason, who nodded at you in encouragement. 

Your hands went to his still covered cock, feeling how hard he was, squeezing softly, testing the waters. You unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his jeans. You pulled them down, and he helped you get out of it. 

So then, you were facing his cock which was twitching in his grey briefs. You already saw a damp spot at where his head was, obviously leaking precum. Instinctively, you started mouthing at the outline of his shaft, breathing in Jason’s masculine scent. 

His fabric was getting wetter with your saliva, making it almost translucent. You started mouthing at his tip, tasting the saltiness of his precrum that had made it through his briefs, while using a hand to palm at his shaft. 

You decided to slip his briefs down slowly, maintaining eye contact with Jason, who was panting hard. 

His cock sprung out, and you could see that he was large. Not monstrously so, not too long either, but definitely thick. You licked your lips. 

And then gave his tip little licks, like how you would lick on a popsicle. 

“Fuck,” Jason groaned, his hands now tangled in your hair. 

You took him in your mouth, making him hiss. 

You tried to get in as much of his length as you could, but then his tip hit the back of your throat and you felt yourself gag around him. 

“Argh,” Jason grunted, “Dick, her throat is closing in on my cock, fuck.”

“You don’t have to take in the whole thing,” you heard Dick’s voice. It wasn’t commanding, but gentle, and soft. The way he talked to you normally, “Whatever’s left, use your hands.”

You let his cock out of your mouth and gasped for air, trying to compose yourself. 

“I’m sorry,” you blushed. 

“No, baby girl, it’s okay,” Jason comforted you, wiping the tears that were streaming down your face, “You did so good. Your mouth feels amazing. Here, try out what Dick said.”

You nodded silently and then took the base of his cock in your fist. 

“Squeeze a little harder baby,” Jason instructed. 

You did as you were told, and got an approving moan from Jason. You sucked in his head again, going all the way until your lips reached your own hand wrapped around his shaft. It acted as a barrier, so his cock wouldn’t go too far in and make you gag. 

You started to bob your head up and down, your fist following your lips up and down his length. 

“That’s it, that’s it, fuck,” Jason choke, “Fuck you’re a fast learner. Good fucking girl.”

You felt your heart swell at his praises, and you moaned in pleasure when his fists tightened in your hair. 

“Fuck, stop, stop,” he pulled you away. 

“Did I do something wrong?” you panicked. 

“No, no,” he laughed, “You did everything right. I was afraid I was going to cum there.”

“Isn’t that the point?” you smirked, darting your tongue out to flick at his tip. 

“Fuck, you’re like a fucken’ harlot,” he chuckled, “No, get up here.”

You stood up, and Jason embraced you. You felt the heat of his skin against yours, his hard on against your belly. He dived in for a fierce hot kiss. 

“I want to fuck you.”

Suddenly you felt a pair of strong arms at your waist, pulling you away from Jason in a blink of an eye. Dick now had you in his arms, standing tall behind you. You felt his warmth, wondering when did he take off all his clothes. 

“No,” he said in that commanding tone again. 

You could feel his erection digging into your bare ass, slightly wet with his own precum. 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘no’?” Jason growled. 

“I’m the one who gets to fuck her for the first time,” Dick insisted, “You get to watch.”

“Grayson,” Jason grit, “She asked _me_. Not you. Me.”

Dick pushed you back gently to stand behind him as he stared Jason down. 

“She only asked you because she was too afraid to ask me,” Dick argued back, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t fucking care,” Jason shoved Dick suddenly. “Fuck you.”

Dick didn’t budge a muscle. 

“Todd,” he changed his tone again, into something darker, more sinister, more threatening. “I fuck her. You watch. Then _maybe_ I’ll let you fuck her after.”

His voice made you shiver. In fear or anticipation? You weren’t too sure. 

Jason looked furious, his nose flared, his jaw clenched. Dick just stared at him with cold, dead eyes. 

10 seconds passed. 

“Fucking whatever,” Jason huffed, backing down to the older Robin, “I guess I’ll take the fucking couch then.”

Jason grumbled all the way to the single seater that Dick previously occupied. Dick then looked at you and his expression changed from hard and cold, to warm and reassuring. He pulled you into an embrace and cupped your cheek.

“You sure you want this?” he whispered, his lips brushing against yours. 

“Yeah,” you breathed back. 

“And it’s okay if it’s me, not Jason?” he asked, worry evident in his eyes. 

“I love the both of you,” you said, “I wouldn’t mind if it was you or him. As long as it’s one of you.”

“That kind of makes me jealous,” Dick grumbled softly. 

But before you could respond, he pushed his lips onto yours gently. Dick’s lips were soft and smooth, gentle and warm. It was like he was massaging your lips with his own, his tongue darting to give you small flickering licks on your tongue and lips. 

You felt his hands begin to explore your body, from the curve of your back, dipping down to squeeze your ass. You heard him groan against your lips when you pushed yourself against him harder, trapping his cock in between his and your warm abdomens. 

Without breaking the kiss, he guided you carefully to the long sofa, and pushed you down gently on your back while he climbed on top of you. You were drunk on his kisses, but you could still feel when he started playing with your breasts, squeezing and pulling.

He broke the kiss and kneeled up, panting. You could see the ripples of his biceps, and a thin layer of sweat that enveloped his lean, athletic body. Your eyes trailed down to his crotch, and you felt your mouth water at the sight of his cock. 

While Jason’s was thick, Dick’s was long. He wasn’t as thick as Jason, but still looked like you would stretch painfully delicious around him. 

“I’ll go slow, don’t worry,” he reassured you. 

“Okay,” you gulped, nervousness creeping in again. 

He positioned his cock at your entrance, but he didn’t push in. Instead, he slid his head up and down your lips. 

“Fuck, you’re dripping,” he gasped. 

He started circling his tip against your clit, sparking heat again. 

After what seemed like forever of him teasing you, he finally pressed against your hole, and pushed in slowly. 

“Mmf,” you bit your lip at the sudden sting. 

Dick’s eyes widen and he immediately started rubbing on your clit with his thumb. 

“If it hurts too much, tell me to stop,” he told you. 

“No, keep going,” you sighed, the mix of odd pleasure and pain making turning you on even more.

He kept pushing in slowly and slowly, and you could hear his grunts and groans, as he filled you up. 

“Dick,” you breathed as he bottomed out. Your walls were still accommodating him, but you’ve never felt so fucking _right_ before. It was like something you didn’t know you were missing, but would certainly crave again and again after this was over. The feeling of fullness felt so good, that you had started to tear up. 

“Oh, fuck, you feel so good,” he whispered, “Are you okay?”

“Dick,” you moaned, moving your hips in desperation. You were at a loss for words as everything felt hazy. 

“Okay, baby, I’ll move,” he announced, and then slowly pulled out, before slowly, _torturously_ slowly, filling back in. 

He continued to slowly fuck you as you lost the ability of comprehensive speech. He circled his hips from time to time, but still maintained the excruciating pace. 

“How she feel?” you heard Jason ask from a distance. 

“So t-tight,” Dick’s breath came out in stutters, “So fucking tight. So good.”

“She looks like she might pass out anytime soon,” Jason chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let her,” Dick responded, “We’re only just starting after all.”

“Fuck, she looks sexy like that,” Jason groaned. 

You heard slick sounds coming from his direction, and you turned your head to the side. Through your teary eyes, you could see Jason fisting his cock violently, biting his lip. 

You moaned at the sight. 

“She seems to like being watched,” Dick said above you. 

“She’s not the girl we thought she was,” Jason choked, “Fucking look at her.”

“I-I,” you tried to speak, “I’m still here, you know.”

“Yes, you are, sweetheart,” Dick leaned down to your neck and started sucking on your skin, still fucking you slowly. 

“How’s it feel, princess?” Jason questioned. 

“A-amazing,” you murmured. 

“Play with her tits, Dick,” Jason told him, “Her tits look fucking magnificent bouncing like that.”

You heard Dick moan against your skin, his hand going to cup your breast and started playing and massaging them again like he did before. 

The heat in your belly was growing more and more intense, the fullness you felt like it was engulfing your whole being. 

“I need to cum,” Dick whispered into your ear. 

“Cum inside me, Dick,” you pleaded.

“I- I can’t do that, fuck,” he let out a strangled noise as his pace increasingly went faster, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. 

“I’m on the pill, it’s okay,” you reassured him. 

Suddenly Dick stopped rocking his hips, and pulled back, a look of confusion in his eyes. 

Jason let out a laugh, causing the both of you to snap your heads towards him. He was still laughing, his fist stilling around his shaft. 

“See what I told you, Grayson?” Jason chortled, “This scheming little princess has been planning this for weeks. It’s not my fault.”

“Yeah?” Dick breathed, resuming thrusting into you, pressing his sweaty forehead against yours, “This is what you want, baby?”

“Yes, Dick,” you sobbed, your belly getting tighter and tighter. 

“Fuck, I can feel you,” he rasped, “You close, baby?”

You moaned in response. 

“Me too, sweetheart, me too,” he groaned, his pace now less precise, “Come with me, baby, come with me.”

“Dick,” you cried, your vision turning white, your head light, your chest pounding as you reached your high for the second time, “Dick!”

You heard Dick whine into the crook of your neck, and warmth spilling into your already full cunt. 

Dick breathed a light laugh, pulling out from you slowly, causing you to wince at the sudden emptiness you felt, the warm liquid slowly oozing out of you. He bent down and kissed you lightly on the lips. 

“You okay?” he asked, his bright blue eyes full of concern.

“Yeah, I’m good,” you smiled back.

“How do you feel about Jason here having a go?” he asked you, “You don’t have to say yes. You’re probably sore, or tired, or even if you’re just not okay with it, it’s all up to you, alright?”

“I’m okay with it,” you reassured, and then looked at Jason who was already walking towards you, his hard member bobbing against his abs with every step. “I want to feel you, too.”

Dick got off you, and nodded at Jason. 

“Wait, don’t move,” Dick instructed. He jogged to the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water, and then passed it to you. “Gotta make sure you’re hydrated, sweetheart.”

You propped yourself up with your shoulders, thanking him as you took the drink and gulped down, passing him back the empty glass once you were done. 

“Jason,” Dick said sternly, “Gentle. Or else I’ll throw you off her.”

“She can handle me, right baby girl?” he climbed on top of you to give you a searing kiss. 

“Yeah,” you nodded excitedly. 

Jason chuckled, and then flipped you over on your stomach. You let out an involuntary yelp at the sudden movement. He grabbed your hips and put you on your knees, your back arched, jutting your ass out to him. 

Dick moved to sit down in front of you by the arm rest, his cock growing harder again. 

“If you want Jason to stop, then say it,” he told you, “No judgement. I want you to feel comfortable doing this.”

“Stop babying me, Dick,” you rolled your eyes. 

“Don’t sass me,” he teased. 

You moaned when you felt Jason rub his tip against your folds. Then, you felt him pushing slowly at your opening. 

You let out a hiss at the stretch. Jason immediately brought his hand around you and started rubbing at your clit, the way Dick did when he first penetrated you. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, princess,” he cooed, “Mine’s slightly thicker than Dick’s.”

You knew Jason probably made a face, because you saw Dick clench his jaw. You felt him bottoming out, and even though he wasn’t as long as Dick, that feeling of fullness made you moan again.

Honestly, both of their cocks felt absolutely amazing, and you didn’t understand why they would argue over it, because you felt like you were about to explode the moment they inserted themselves into you. 

“Jason,” you gasped, “Please move.” 

He listened to you, slowly drawing his cock out and then just as slowly pushing it back in. You moaned wantonly at the sensation, the heat in your core building itself again. 

You saw Dick start to stroke his shaft, and you reflexively reached out to him, gripping it with your fist. You stretched out your neck and started sucking on his tip. 

“Ah, baby,” Dick groaned, “It’s okay, you don't have to.” 

“I want to make you feel good too, Dick,” you breathed as Jason started to quicken his pace. 

You saw Dick swallow and then gave a small nod, putting his hands on the arm rest and throwing his head back in pleasure as you repeated the same actions you did on Jason before. 

But then, you felt Jason still behind you. 

“Jason,” you whined, rocking back and forth to fuck yourself on his cock. 

“Thought you forgot about me there,” he chuckled. 

“Jason, come _on_ ,” you whined again. 

“Alright, princess, I'll give you what you want,” he breathed before slamming back into you with a pace and force that was far more brutal than Dick’s but not more intense. 

You let out a scream at the new kind of pleasure you felt. 

“Gentle!” Dick barked. 

You got over the initial shock and then started on Dick’s erection again, moaning around his cock. 

“She likes it, look at her,” Jason insisted. 

Indeed, you felt a little bit sore from the way he was fucking you, but God, you loved the way Jason fucked you. 

“She likes the way I'm fucking your cum back into her pussy, Grayson,” Jason panted. 

You groaned at that imagery, the coil in your stomach growing tighter and tighter. 

“Shit,” Jason cursed, “Apparently she likes dirty talk, too. Just clenched her pussy when she heard that.” 

“Do you, sweetheart?” Dick asked you gently, using his hands to hold up your hair as you sucked him off. “Do you like it when we talk dirty to you?” 

“Mhmm,” you nodded, mouth still busy. 

“What a naughty girl,” he chuckled, and then addressed Jason. “How's the view?” 

“Fucking fantastic,” Jason gave you a light slap on the ass, “Her ass from this angle looks fucking amazing, Dick.” 

“I can imagine,” Dick muttered, “You've always had a nice ass. Must be all the yoga you do, huh sweetheart?” 

You really couldn't understand why he was asking you about yoga at that time, but still responded nevertheless. 

“You've noticed my ass?” you popped his cock from your mouth, your hands still working up and down his length. 

“Who hasn't?” Dick responded. 

“I told you he wanted you too, baby girl,” Jason chimed in. 

You smiled to yourself and then continued to suck on Dick. 

“Fuck, I'm getting close,” you heard Jason announce from behind. 

You were too. You felt like you could cum at anytime then, so you quickened your pace on Dick, sucking more intensely than before. 

“Fuck,” Dick moaned, “Fuck, sweetheart, you're going to make me cum again.” 

At that announcement and thought of making Dick cum with your mouth alone, and the fact that Jason was plummeting into you and knocking the breath out of you repeatedly, you felt yourself tighten up, your vision growing less clear, your head light. 

You felt Dick’s hot liquid jet into your mouth, but you were already reaching your peak, so you had to take your mouth off him and scream and moan and whine as you came and felt Jason shoot his cum inside you. 

“Fuck,” Jason swore, his thrusts slowing, sloppy. 

You needed a moment to recollect your sanity. 

When you were grounded, you felt cum dripping from your mouth down your neck, and then more from your cunt slowly down your thighs. 

Jason gently took out his cock, causing more cum to spill. 

“Shit, she looks so good filled with our cum, Dick,” he rasped. 

You jolted at Jason's sudden finger that went inside your hole. 

“You like that, baby?” Dick asked, “Jason’s mixing our cum inside you.”

“Oh, God,” you whined, “You guys are so fucking good with dirty talk. Jason, please stop. Or I'm going to get turned on again.” 

Jason gave a light laugh as he popped his finger out. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Dick slid from the arm rest and onto the sofa, pulling you to rest your head on his lap. 

Jason then moved to sit down next to Dick, lifting your ass up to put it on his own lap, so now you were laying down across both your childhood friends laps, filled with both their ejaculations.

“How was it, baby?” Dick caressed your hair. 

“It was really good,” you sighed happily. 

“You mean _we_ were really good,” Jason corrected, rubbing circles on your hips with his thumb. 

“Yes, yes,” you rolled your eyes, before adding, “I’d like to this again. If it's okay. With the both of you.” 

“We need to first establish certain boundaries and rules since this is a three-party relationship,” Dick stated seriously. 

“Later,” Jason dismissed, “Don't ruin the afterglow.”

“Fine,” Dick huffed, “Let's take care of our princess here first.” 

“Princess is _my_ nickname for her,” Jason argued.

“You didn't claim it,” Dick shot back. 

“It doesn't matter if I didn't claim it, Grayson, the point is, it's my-” 

You never heard what Jason's point was. All you knew was that you were extremely happy and content as the sound of the two boys bickering lulled you to sleep


End file.
